


冰锥【新添篇

by pot_sul



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 和之前写的一样，还是很雷有俄浦斯情结描写丕荀，丕三反正就是很雷，很r-18g，暴力性爱，有见血描写还有莞莞类卿这种梗注意审视，观看极易感到不适，真爱粉千万不能看只是无双同人，肯定是ooc。





	冰锥【新添篇

 

曹丕回了一次家。

说要旅行的计划终究还是落空了，三成并无此心，由此曹丕也失去了兴致，但是家还是要回的，和父亲只靠电话联系终究不像是回事。

父亲并未对自己是否返家上心，家中如今只有他们两人，新年所有人都会回家，家中的保姆和司机也早早被父亲放了假。曹丕回家的时候父亲正在房中休息，对方并没有来迎接自己，甚至连得知儿子返家也没有任何表示，只是说了门锁没有换过而已。

自己父亲独自一人这些年是如何度过的呢？曹丕在由机场返家的列车上开始思考这个问题，父亲独身一人，并不知道他是否还与其他人再有瓜葛，日常生活他肯定是不用他这个做儿子的操心，父亲哪怕是挂了空职也不缺乏钱财。家里的保姆只给曹操干活，曹丕在大学期间就回过一次家，这次返家也与上次没有什么区别，家中的物件一件也没有添置，所用的家具也是从前旧旧的，早就过了时的。就算是日日打扫，也似乎有一股破败的霉尘味

整栋屋子一盏灯也没开，曹操年纪大了之后午休的时间也延长了，曹丕交着手坐在客厅的沙发上一动不动，等到了天黑父亲没醒，他也不回自己的房间去整理带回的行李和床铺。

“回来了？”曹操醒了之后下楼看见了坐在客厅里一动不动的儿子还感到了惊讶，不过也想起来他确实是说过要返家的。

“回来了。”曹丕冷冷地回应他父亲。

曹操住的是老城区的边缘地带，从前家附近还算是一片僻静的生活区，曹丕离家之前这里还是冷冷清清的，如今也被纳入了新市中心的规划，周遭也被各种店铺包围了。

曹丕开车带着曹操四处转悠，父亲把他当成了司机坐在他后面。这点让曹丕感觉到不愉快，他的驾证还是暑假的时候自己攒钱跑去考出来的，左舵的车没碰过几回，若是关心儿子的父亲必然会坐在儿子身边时刻看着他。

两人吃饭也十分的不愉快，几乎是在沉默中进行的。曹操也吃不惯西餐，奈何附近也只有这一家店还在此时营业。

但是曹丕记得很清楚，这是家很早就在的店了，菜样也是与过去一样有些过时的被中餐改良过的本帮西餐，从前的时候那个人就带他来过此处，菜单也没怎么变化过。曹丕也不知自己为何会开着车把父亲兜兜转转带到这里来，幸好这里还在营业。

 

曹丕第一次能跟荀彧单独相处也是两人一同出去吃饭。父亲那时时常需要出去外出应酬或是离开家去外地与人商谈，荀彧在家中不怎么管曹丕死活，只要有保姆做饭就可以了。曹丕在家里装作看不见他自娱自乐，放学回了家就把自己关进房间里一直待到清晨才出门。

可是那一晚荀彧却去敲了曹丕的门，询问他要不要一同出去吃饭。

曹丕不知道他在想什么，那个人开着父亲的车载着他出门。曹丕坐在副驾上紧紧地抓着安全带，想起自己曾读到的科普读物上写坐在副驾上的人是事故中最容易死亡的。

吃饭的过程两人也互相不说话，曹丕两手废力地去对付被煎成全熟的牛排，磨到两手发酸也切不开牛肉里的筋腱。而隔着过道另一旁有对母女也在用餐，曹丕偷偷地去瞄那女孩子的妈妈站在自己小孩的身旁帮她把事物分成小块。

荀彧用手拄着下巴看自己面前的空盘子，似乎并没有理解曹丕面临的困境，在曹丕用刀和叉把盘子敲得叮当作响地时候才显出了烦倦的表情。

“不想吃吗？”

曹丕摇了摇头。

“那就走吧。”

曹丕默不作声，他刚才在看菜单的时候看到了后几页上画着的甜点，他其实还想要去叫荀彧为自己点点别的东西的，但是对方什么都不吃，自己又浪费了食物实在不好开口。返家的时候荀彧绕了道，走去了花店，把曹丕一个人扔在了车上。

曹丕晚饭没吃几口，看着花店边上的包子铺开始犯痴，放在店门口的糖三角里面包满了糖，放凉了也好吃。

荀彧回来的时候手里抱着一大捧花，嘱咐让曹丕抱着别摔坏了。曹丕不解其意，只是看着荀彧不笑不悲的脸心里感觉到害怕，于是紧紧地抱着一整束的花，去数花束里玫瑰有几瓣。

这一整束的花被荀彧放在家附近的路口给烧掉了。花叶充满汁水，烧出来的烟又软又重。好端端一束花一会成了成片的灰烬，荀彧便回到了车上。

“今晚的事，不要告诉你父亲。”荀彧严肃地嘱咐曹丕。

不过这事还是不知道经由什么途径让曹操给知道了，两人动手的时候也格外可怕，曹丕躲在屋子里，等听到了父亲上楼的声音才敢出门去看。

荀彧一个人躺在客厅里，那晚天气挺冷的，他穿的毛衣被父亲扯烂了领子，半个身子裸露着贴在凉地板上，嘴角带着血，墙壁上也溅了血滴。曹丕心有不忍，主动去为他倒了水想让他去漱口把嘴里的血沫吐掉。

“回去睡觉吧。”荀彧拒绝了他，把他赶走了。

自此之后曹丕便再也未对他与父亲的事情上过心，而至于他是为何在这种生活中如何撑不下去了既没有细想过，也没感觉到悲伤。

曹丕低着头，眼睛却偷偷瞄自己父亲，当着他父亲的面自己不敢去吃“小孩子才喜欢”的甜食，他生怕自己在父亲面前表现出任何属于他自己本心的东西都会让父亲看透他在做什么。猜透那些被他埋在心里面的情绪。

与三成吃饭就轻松多了，两人第一次一同出去还是好不容易拼凑出来的时间。对方还嘲笑自己是幼稚园口味。

“一人一个饮食习惯而已，我在你面前表现出来，是觉得你是个能信任的人。”

“那你多表现一点，我要看透你才行。”三成面带笑容，让曹丕感觉有点恍惚。

“三成，你把头发拢一下……”

“这样吗？”三成并不知道这唐突的要求是何用意，但是顺从地照做了。他把头发抓到了脑后，有一缕不够长的从他的指缝中落了回来。

“是，就是这样……”曹丕怅然若失，三成不知道对方的表情为何会如此变化，松开了手接着进食，没有去问曹丕为何这样做的缘由。

和父亲一同生活的日子还是一样煎熬，曹丕感觉又回到了成年之前那种压抑的生活状态里。好在初四父亲的公司重新开张，保姆也回来了，自己终于又可以过与父亲不相见的日子了。

他躺在床上，拿着手机翻存在里面的各类照片，有存档的病历，随手写的笔记截图，里面大约存了几千张，越翻越早，最后翻到了存在最深处的一张。

是荀彧的照片。

这张拍摄的很早了，是自己大学的时候拍下来的，那时候还在用翻盖手机，曹丕就把这张图作为桌面，和三成真正的相识之后迎来了手机的革命，又怕他看出问题来，就一直藏着掖着了。

最早的时候是他在翻找可用的旧物的时候在阁楼的储物间里发现了这张照片。这张照片的年岁极早，还是用胶卷的年代流传下来的东西，旁边还标着拍摄的日期。荀彧和自己的父亲并排站着，那个时候他还面带微笑，一副春风得意的样子。不像是现在常有的面无表情或是露出厌倦之情的神态。

这样的荀彧显然是更好看一些，曹丕惊讶于在母亲还活着时父亲就与他相识的这件事，他把照片从相框里抽了出来，将他父亲那一半窝折到后面，用相机拍了下来对着他微笑的荀彧，又马上跑去楼下导进了手机里删除掉了相机里的照片。

曹丕事后惴惴不安，因为他翻动了东西也没有将相片和那些被他翻乱的东西复归原位。不过之后自己也与父亲鲜有联系，而他去看时那里也落了一层的灰，必定是父亲自荀彧死后也未曾翻动过。

曹丕看到了这张照片，心里却没有与这个人匹配的记忆。不由得感觉到无聊，休假的时候无论如何觉也睡不完，便翻身又缩到了被子里。

但是他又想到了其他的事，虽然记得不真切，肌肤的触感还是残留在官能的记忆里的。

那个春雨初至的夜晚，石田三成把他抱在怀里，用手指抚摸他头发的感觉。他那时只存留着自己悲伤的记忆，却没有想过当晚三成脑子里又在想写什么。他对自己的所作所为没有任何抗拒，而曹丕也没有去看在黑暗之中三成又是以何表情去面对他的。

曹丕从床上翻身起来，登上了阁楼，小房间里还保留着原来的样子，甚至连当年被曹丕随手放在窗台上的相框也没有挪动位置。

荀彧的旧衣服都被叠在一起，整齐的放在角落的箱子里。曹丕把它们一件又一件的取出来，抖去灰尘。像是做贼一样的回了屋开始收拾行李。

改签机票花了不少的钱，但是也强过与父亲共处一室的尴尬。曹丕早就不把这里当家了，此处没有人盼着他回来，那就没有什么值得留恋的。

三成听见楼下的房门被打开又被关上的声音吓了一跳。虽然不想要见他但是走下楼去迎接曹丕回来。

对方却反而是精神很好的样子，三成看着他心里不由得感觉到消沉，此时他这般意气风发的样子，要是突然离开了自己也是有情可原，这样的想法自上次想要逃离未成之后就经常出现，三成斥责自己何时会变得如此懦弱，却反而会因为自己的指责落下泪来。曹丕把他抱在了怀里，这样莫名奇妙的亲热举动过去能让他感觉到欣喜，现在却只会因为猜不出对方的心思而感到恐惧。

“变瘦了……”曹丕小声地同他讲话，这当然是废话，他自己早晚都去把药液滴在三成的牙刷上。而他离家这么久，缺少激素加持的三成必定会又回到原先病病歪歪的模样。

三成和他平安无事的相处了几日之后对方却做了更加诡异的举动。曹丕突然从包中取出了一枚手表，扣在了三成手腕上。

这本来是荀彧的东西，曹丕找到的时候指针已经停转了，送去了表店放了一段时间才找到了匹配的机芯。

“为什么突然送这个？”三成发现自己现在连话都说不利索了。曹丕攥着他的手腕，用手去抚摸对方的手臂，他一次也没有触碰过荀彧的身体，但是对三成就可以肆无忌惮的下手。

“我送你东西有什么值得惊奇的吗？”曹丕把三成抱入怀中，对方的身体变得僵硬起来。曹丕用手指抚摸三成的脸颊，用手指掐着对方脸颊上的皮肉，在想用多大的力气对这里挥拳能让这一块的皮肤瘀血浮肿，又要用多大的力气让皮肤下的骨骼错位脱臼，牙齿脱落。

那时对方也会因为疼痛躺在地上动弹不得，就跟自己二十年前看到的荀彧一样。那时他不敢做也不知道的事，现在就都可以做了。

三成看着对方阴沉的表情现在就会条件反射一般的产生恐惧感。对方虽然脾气阴晴不定，但是也没有像现在这样看着他过。三成觉得手上的表像个刑具一样箍着他的皮肉，想要摘下来又怕会惹怒曹丕。

对方把自己抱起来的动作却十分温柔。曹丕看着怀中因为恐惧紧闭着眼睛的三成，心里想到的却是另外一个人。

若是自己在二十年前能够有现在这样的力量，那么当晚他也能这样抱起荀彧，把他保护在自己怀里。让他躲避开自己的父亲，自己选择做了不作声的旁观者，害死了原本是无辜的人。

他把三成放到床上，发现他居然哭了起来。曹丕用手指替他擦去了眼泪，动作极尽温柔，但是这不自然又拙劣的表演让三成感受到了更深的恐惧。

“你怎么哭了？”曹丕解开了三成的衣服扣子，手指摸上了他两侧肋骨凹陷的地方，曹丕摸到下方第二节的时候顺着骨骼的走势抚摸着，这里订着一小段钢钉，是他上次用力过大踢断的。

对方受惊的样子真是可爱，曹丕把他抱在怀里，用手抚摸着他的头发，然后把他压倒在床上。

他把三成紧紧地抱住，用手抚摸他的头发，面颊。然后在上面小心的亲吻，在唇齿相依的时候把舌头伸进他的嘴里。这样温柔的手法曹丕已经很久没有在他身上施展过了，三成小心翼翼地观察他是否有什么不同之处，但是却看不出所以然来。

“你在发抖吗？”三成的身体确实在不受控制的打颤，他害怕曹丕又会突然想起什么来而发怒。曹丕心里却理解成了另外一种意思。

“不要再害怕了，我以后不会再对你做什么了。”曹丕抓着他的手放在自己胸前，然后枕到了三成的大腿上。

“以后两个人好好生活下去吧。”

 

曹操并未对于儿子的突然离家发表什么言论。他一个人坐在书房里看书，维持着公司与家两点一线的生活方式。让他人来评论这样就和那种最失败的老年人没什么区别。工作上若是没有什么需要他定夺的大事他一般也不会去公司报道了。

老房子里一股阴沉沉的味道，两边邻居都在庭院里开成了菜地，只有他一个人的全都铺成了水泥地停着车，隔壁房的柿子树枝子生的太长长到了他的这一侧来。

今天下午他签的家政公司约了做房检的人来照顾房子，前些日子保姆抱怨说在厨房里看到了小虫子。看到一只就说明已经有上万只躲在了房子中，他跟随着来打虫的人把各个房检打开检查。

楼上的小储物间被翻得乱七八糟，他自从把这些东西整理好之后就没再有动过，更何况老保姆跟随他已经有很长的时间了，丢了的东西也全部是衣裤一类的玩意。不用说会做这种事的只有曹丕一个人。

在他人面前曹操平静地脸上一丝波澜也没有，把他人请出去之后他回了书房，等着另一位访客过来。

早春的天还是黑得很早，曹操也不开灯，与他一起在黑暗中说话。

“去看看子桓都在做些什么。”

 

曹丕给三成买了新的衣服，虽说是新的，但是样式十分的老久。外套的剪裁也都是直直挺挺的。更何况曹丕应该是买错号了，衣服袖子比三成自己的胳膊要长，三成把身上黑漆漆的毛衣袖子挽了起来。虽然毛质不错，但是有些地方已经断纱松懈了。三成心有不悦，但是却不敢违抗曹丕的意思

“三成，坐着的时候把背挺起来。”曹丕不耐烦地训斥三成，对方不知何时在于他相处的时候开始变得畏畏缩缩。而自己记忆中的荀彧无论何时都是姿态极好的样子，哪怕是自己曾一两次在四下无人的时候见到他，也是如同静物画中的人物一样美丽。

三成慌忙地照做了，但是眼睛却不敢看面前的曹丕，这幅躲躲闪闪地模样还是把已经丧失了耐心的他激怒了。

三成没看清对方的动作，自己只是感觉头晕了一下，脸就贴在了地板上。曹丕抓着他的头发狠狠地摁着他的头，三成的鼻梁在地上磕得生疼，头发被人抓着的这样十分屈辱，他不由得呻吟起来。曹丕却不喜欢他叫出声来，提起了他的头发，又向地板上狠狠地摁了下去。

对，这样才对。曹丕想明白了为何荀彧与石田三成不像是同一种人，自己的母亲何等高傲，宁愿死在自己父亲面前也要让他备受良心拷问。三成只不过是个喜欢投机取巧，缠着自己不肯放手，空长了一张漂亮脸的蠢人而已。人也只有在感受伤痛的时候才会表露出同样的神情。

三成感觉脑袋被砸的热乎乎的，整张脸都在发烫，因为疼痛而失去了五官的知觉。但是这样却让曹丕来了兴致，三成感觉到自己穿的裤子被脱了下来，就这样趴在冷硬的地板上被曹丕压着腰，狠狠地插入了他的身体里。

三成从前的生活习惯被曹丕给磨削的变了样子，他晚上的时候被曹丕绑在窗台的飘窗上，两只手被绑在窗户的半截上，就只能以一种半蹲着的方式在那里受刑一样的站一晚上。第二天早上被曹丕抱下来时常两腿发软根本无法走动，等到梳洗完之后又要被绑在床上。

曹丕感觉自己眼睛在跳，像是有什么不好的事情要发生。前段时间他看着三成躺在床上一动不动地样子突然来了兴趣，他两条细瘦的腿裸露在空气里，曹丕为他盖上了被子。他虽未曾见过荀彧睡觉时的模样，但是想必也是十分端庄，如同画中的人一样。

只要想到荀彧的事情曹丕就感觉像是有什么东西在自己的胸腔里燃烧了起来一般，想到他如何会对自己微笑，握着他的手自小教他写字，那么冷静从不向他人展现情绪的人若是对自己有情，必定不会像是父亲那般对自己不耐烦。对方漂亮的脸还会和自己贴近，用无杂质的亲吻奖励自己。

而现在无人会对他做这样的事，曹丕起了床，去厨房拿来了磨刀用的磨刀棍。一下子就打在了三成的腿上。

三成在听见有什么东西挥响的时候就醒了过来，看着曹丕把手里的凶器打在他腿上的时候忘记了躲避，感觉到小腿钻心地疼痛的时候才叫出了声音。曹丕眼疾手快，用手捂住了他的嘴。

三成咬了他，但是齿尖刚刺破了皮肉就松了口。曹丕是靠他的手吃饭的，比起自己受苦，他还能看管着自己，还能从他那里博得一点若有若无的愧对之心，但是自己若毁了他的前程，他失意落魄的样子是自己无法想象的。

曹丕的手紧紧的捂着他的脸，把他摁的下巴发酸发痛，另一只手的动作也没停下来，曹丕知道要打成什么样才算恰到好处。一直到三成被打得皮肉绽开鲜血淋漓，曹丕去摸了摸被一直击打的地方骨头断了才扔了手里的东西。三成也早就晕了过去。

他没有如同往常一样赶紧去替他处理伤口，这次却拿出了手机来替他拍照。却又不满意三成的面貌，讲他的头扭了过去，只让不露面孔的侧颜对着自己。

和记忆中一样，和那时躺在地上，人事不省的荀彧一模一样，那晚的曹丕什么都做不了，但是如今他什么都可以做了。

有艺术家有种习惯是将画好的几近完美的画又用油漆毫无章法的毁掉而以此满足自己。曹丕也在不断地重复这一件事，他替三成清理了伤口，包扎好，把他的腿放进了矫正器里，对方在伤好之前就只能这样一动不动地躺着了。

但是这样也不对，三成现在的样子不对，曹丕扔掉了手里染血的纱布，三成只会用畏惧的眼睛看向自己，他的精神远不如荀彧那样强大，后者无论如何也不会对自己的父亲那般无尊严地百依百顺，而被他毁掉了生活的三成就软弱多了。

应该会有解决办法的，曹丕看着被喂了安眠药的三成躺在床上，

他向往的是自己心中的荀彧那样，被生活压迫而变得情感闭塞，两眼看不见光的样子，却能在面对自己的儿子的时候就依然像是找到了光一样，把自己仅剩的东西都奉献给他的模样。

总会有办法的。

 

曹操踏进曹丕家的门的时候皱了下眉，这房子实在是太脏了，除了人常行至的地方在地上的脏污中开辟出了一条小道，其他地方都被灰尘侵占了，连靠近地板的墙壁上也溅满了污渍。

他在这里按不动声的观察曹丕一周了，他极少能看见儿子在人正常的作息时间出门返家，这房子在儿子不在的时候如空宅一般寂静。

他请侦探去医院查了曹丕出诊的时间安排，瞅准了家里没人的时候溜进去。他年轻的时候撬房门钻门号的事情没少干，进了曹丕的家里看了个遍。

虽然有拍下的照片作证，但是曹操进了曹丕的卧室之后还是忍不住对自己儿子生厌。三成躺在床上正在睡觉，他的两条腿都被塞在了笨重的矫正器里无法行走，于是曹丕也没有像往常一样把他绑起来了。

最让曹操感到对儿子恶心的是三成穿着荀彧的衣服，这一件上衣他还记着。那晚下雨，荀彧跪在医院的空地里，哭得撕心裂肺，那也是他第一次看见对方会有那么悲痛的深情，在此之前从未见他如此这样的笑过哭过。

他没有把三成叫醒，转而去了客厅坐等曹丕回家。曹丕回家晚，他也一直一动不动地等曹丕回来。

曹丕在医院里洗了四遍手，却还是感觉自己洗不掉手指尖上的血腥味。

这不是自己病人的血，曹丕心中生出了悲悯之意，转身去深夜还开的酒馆里买了饭菜回家，自己没怎么在意三成，这三四天来一直也都是用注射剂为他吊着命，不知道他还能不能吃下常人吃的饭菜。

 

“父亲……”曹丕看见不知为何而来的曹操坐在客厅里，下意识想到的是要逃走，脚却开始发软。

“你还知道叫我父亲，你自己知不知道自己在做什么事情？”曹操把照片从口袋里抽了出来，狠狠地扔在了自己儿子脸上。

曹丕看着落在地上的照片，全部都是自家对面的住宅中拍摄的。照片中的三成与自己都是一副十分狼狈的模样，远没有自己为三成拍摄的照片那样漂亮。

“父亲既然知道了，又干什么要来问我？”曹丕看着父亲，同样摆出了一副问罪的凶狠表情。

“母亲去世的时候，他去世的时候，你什么时候有悲伤过，又什么时候对我这个儿子笑过？你知道我都看过什么，心里又是怎么想的？”曹丕第一次才发现，自己原来是要比父亲高大的，两人自曹丕成年之后不常见面，而相见的时候曹丕也一直在父亲面前畏首畏尾。

“父亲知道我这些年怎么过的吗？你有没有主动问候过我？”曹丕想起来了，过去刚与三成住到一起的时候，他还经常见到三成与父母兄弟联系，尽管每次看上去都不是很愉快的样子，但是却是幸福的样子。

他也想起来了，大学的中国学生一到节假日就能与父母朋友出去游玩，而独身一人的他就只能住在出租屋里百无聊赖的消磨时光，时常早上起来之后又马上躺下，再次睡醒的时候已经天黑了。

父亲根本不需要他，也没有任何人会需要他。

 

曹操狠狠地打了曹丕，曹丕默然接受了。自己小时候要是哭闹，任性发脾气的时候父亲也是用拳头去解决他，荀彧同样不愿意听从父亲，也是被他这么给解决的。

自己对父亲说了这么多控诉他的话，他不生气才奇怪。

“我怎么生了你这么一个儿子。”

“父亲为何要把我生下来？”

 

三成醒了的时候睡得头发沉，他听见了有人在吵架的声音才清醒的，他从床上爬了下来。跪着蹭到了楼梯上，看见了在楼下和人争吵的曹丕。

曹丕站着，低着头一言不发，他面前的另一个人坐在椅子上，一副十分疲倦的模样。

“你看看你自己作出来的烂摊子，我帮你收拾不了了，要么你回国，要么你现在就去警察局。”

“看看你回国之后还能干什么，自己活了三十岁，最后居然变成了这样的人，太让我失望了。”

曹丕阴鸷地看着他的父亲，撕破脸的父子已经没什么恩情可言了，他又何时让父亲抱过希望，把他当垃圾一样的扔在自己看不见的地方，只有自己不开心了才想起来去教训他。

三成看不下去了，他撑着楼梯扶手下了楼，曹丕听见了动静，赶紧跑了过去把他扶下来。

自己今天喂给他的药并不多，应该很快就会醒了，却看他们父子的闹剧看到现在。曹丕心里对父亲的怒火烧得正旺盛，用了极其阴险的想法去揣度了三成，要是平时早就对他动手了，只是在曹操面前他不敢这么嚣张。

三成紧紧地抓着曹丕的袖子，他不希望曹丕会离自己远去，若是他这么做了，自己又会如何，比起被他人眼看着，用怜悯的眼神看着自己，还不如被曹丕亲手杀死来得痛快。若是真能在他心里占有一席之地，也必定能让他有所改变。

让他从之前那个寂寞的世界里脱离出来，让他摆脱自己父亲的阴影独立地生活下去，是他在第一次和曹丕拥抱的时候就对自己许的愿望。

曹操看着三成凑在曹丕耳边细声细气地说话，而后对自己跪了下来。荀彧在多年之前，在雨中也是这样跪在地上，却不是为了自己，自己那时候做错了事情，让两个人的心越漂越远。曹丕也跪到了地上，紧紧地抱住了三成的肩膀。

自己当年同样抱住了荀彧，却没有让他对自己有一点改观。

“你好自为之。”曹丕没抬头看他父亲怎么走的，听到了门被发狠一样地带上了之后才把三成松开，独自一个人站了起来。

fin.


End file.
